Die Entdeckung von Atlantis
by Christine82
Summary: Major Sheppard und Dr.McKay probieren mal wieder ein neues Spielzeug aus und plötzlich liegt McKay im Koma. Ein kleiner Blick auf die aufkeimende Freundschaft zwischen Sheppard und McKay. Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.


Die Entdeckung von Atlantis

„Sind Sie sicher, dass das eine Waffe sein soll?", fragte Major John Sheppard und betrachtete den Gegenstand in seiner Hand mit unverhohlener Ungläubigkeit. McKay seufzte neben ihm theatralisch auf, was in dem abgeschirmten Testraum, in dem sie sich befanden noch lauter klang als sonst. „Hören Sir mir eigentlich jemals zu?", wollte er wissen. „Ich habe Ihnen doch gerade gesagt, dass es KEINE Waffe ist, sondern laut der Inschrift ein Gerät zur Spionage."

„Spionage? Klingt auch nicht schlecht." Er betrachtete den Gegenstand genauer. Er passte genau in seine Handinnenfläche und war ca. drei Zentimeter dick. „Aber ist es nicht etwas zu groß für eine Wanze?"

„Es muss ja nicht notwendigerweise eine Wanze sein. Zur Spionage werden auch andere Gegenstände benutzt. Wenn Sie es jetzt bitte aktivieren würden. Dann wissen wir, wozu er genau gut ist."

„War keine Produktbeschreibung dabei?", witzelte Sheppard.

„Major." Er sah ihn warnend an.

„Okay, okay." Er streckte die Hand mit dem Gegenstand aus, während Rodney sich gleichzeitig zur Sicherheit einige Meter entfernte und den Scanner auf den Gegenstand richtete. Der Major dachte: _„An"_ und - nichts geschah. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Es scheint nicht zu funktionieren.", bemerkte er. Ohne den Blick von seinem Scanner zu heben, entgegnete McKay: „Falsch. Ich messe ein Niedrigenergiefeld, das von dem Gerät ausgeht. Es hat nur eine geringe Reichweite." Er trat wieder auf den Major zu. Im selben Augenblick schoss ein Energiestrahl aus dem Gerät genau auf McKay zu. Bevor Sheppard _„Aus"_ denken konnte traf der Strahl den Wissenschaftler in die Brust. McKay schrie auf. Der Scanner fiel ihm aus der Hand und immer noch schreiend ging er in die Knie.

_„Aus, Aus, Aus!"_, dachte Sheppard verzweifelt. Endlich versiegte der Energiestrahl. McKay fiel zu Boden. Ein schreckliches krampfartiges Zucken durchfuhr seinen gesamten Körper und er schnappte nach Luft. Wütend warf Sheppard das Gerät so weit es ging weg und kniete neben dem Wissenschaftler nieder. „Rodney? Rodney!" Er versuchte ihn festzuhalten, damit er sich nicht verletzte. Der Blick des Wissenschaftlers ging ins Leere. Ein letztes Mal durchfuhr das Zucken seinen Körper. Er verdrehte die Augen und sein Kopf fiel zur Seite als er das Bewusstsein verlor. „McKay!" Er tastete nach seinem Puls und atmete erleichtert auf, als er ihn - zwar langsam, aber regelmäßig - fand. Seine Hand schnellte zu seinem Funkgerät. „Medizinischer Notfall in Labor drei! Beckett, beeilen Sie sich! McKay wurde von einem Energiestrahl getroffen!"

Es kam Major Sheppard wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis die Sanitäter - angeführt von Dr. Beckett - durch die Tür des Testraums stürmten. Sofort wich Sheppard zurück, als Beckett ihn zur Seite drückte und seinen Platz einnahm.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Carson und drückte sein Stethoskop gegen Rodneys Brust, nachdem er bereits seinen Puls gecheckt hatte.

„Wir haben dieses Gerät getestet." Er deutete auf den Gegenstand, der immer noch an derselben Stelle lag, an die er es wenige Minuten zuvor geschmissen hatte. „McKay maß zunächst nur geringe Energiewerte, aber dann schoss plötzlich ein Strahl aus dem Ding und traf ihn. Er schrie auf und bekam einen krampfartigen Anfall. Was ist mit ihm? Er wird doch wieder, oder?" Carson ignorierte seine Frage und wies stattdessen die Sanitäter an McKay sofort in die Krankenstation zu bringen. „Wir brauchen ein großes Blutbild und ein EKG. Sobald wir ihn gründlich durchgecheckt haben wissen wir mehr." Nervös folgte der Major ihnen auf die Krankenstation. Es dauerte schließlich zwei Stunden bis Carson Beckett endlich aus dem abgetrennten Bereich, in dem er McKay untersucht hatte, zu John und Elizabeth trat.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er. „Rodney liegt im Koma."

„Koma?", wiederholte der Major. „Aber er wacht doch wieder auf, oder?" Carson wich seinem Blick aus. „Das können wir noch nicht sagen. Es sieht… es sieht nicht gut aus."

„Dr. Zelenka hat mit einer genauen Untersuchung des Gegenstandes begonnen.", erklärte Elizabeth. „Vermutlich ist es zu einer Fehlfunktion gekommen, als Sie ihn aktiviert haben. Wenn wir wissen was mit Rodney geschehen ist - welche Art Energie ihn getroffen hat - können Sie ihn doch sicherlich besser behandeln als im Augenblick?" Carson wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Wir werden ihn noch weiter untersuchen und versuchen die Schäden, die das Gerät angerichtet hat zu lokalisieren und nach unseren Möglichkeiten zu beheben. Versprechen kann ich nichts."  
Elizabeth seufzte. „Tun Sie, was Sie können. Major, ich möchte, dass Sie zu Dr. Zelenka gehen und ihm genaustens mitteilen, was bei dem Experiment geschehen ist."

--

Seufzend ließ sich Sheppard auf seine Matratze sinken. Seit beinahe zwölf Stunden arbeitete Dr. Zelenka schon an dem Gegenstand, der Rodney ins Koma befördert hatte. Bisher ohne Ergebnis. Ergebnislos war bisher auch die Behandlung Rodneys durch Dr. Beckett verlaufen. Sein Zustand hatte sich nicht verbessert. Aber auch nicht verschlechtert. Sheppard fühlte sich absolut nutzlos in dieser Situation. Bei einer militärischen Krise war er vielleicht von Nutzen. Da konnte er herumrennen, schießen, Befehle erteilen und Menschenleben retten. Aber jetzt… er konnte nichts tun, was Rodney irgendwie geholfen hätte. Langsam sanken seine Augenlider herab.

„Das ist mal wieder typisch! Ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten und Sie schlafen!" Erschrocken setzte sich Sheppard auf und sah sich um. Was war das eben gewesen? Er hätte schwören können, dass das McKays Stimme gewesen war!

„Major?" Da! Schon wieder! Langsam drehte er sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Schreien fuhr er aus dem Bett hoch! McKay stand genau neben seinem Bett! Oder besser gesagt: Nicht McKay, sondern ein durchsichtiges Etwas, das genau aussah wie McKay!

„Was zur…?", entfuhr es Sheppard. Automatisch tastete er nach seiner Waffe, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass die ihm vermutlich wenig weiterhelfen würde. Die Rodney-Gestalt sah ihn verwundert an.

„Sie sehen mich?", entfuhr es ihm erstaunt.

„Was…? Natürlich sehe ich Sie!", entgegnete der Major. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Funkgerät. Doch im letzten Augenblick hielt er inne. Eine Halluzination! Natürlich! Das was er sah, war eine Halluzination! Erleichtert ließ er die Hand sinken und atmete tief durch. Er hatte seit mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und dann auch noch Rodneys Unfall - das war vermutlich alles zuviel für ihn gewesen. Er schloss die Augen. Wenn er die Halluzination ignorierte, würde sie vermutlich schnell verschwinden.

„Major?", fragte die Halluzination verwirrt.

„Halt die Klappe!", fuhr Sheppard ihn an. „Du bist nur eine Halluzination und ich werde ich dich ignorieren!" Er hörte, wie die Gestalt nach Luft schnappte.

„Sheppard! Major! SIE sind hierfür verantwortlich! Jetzt sehen Sie mich gefälligst auch an! Major! Sie sind die einzige Person, die mich sehen kann, also tun Sie nicht so, als wäre ich nicht hier!", verlangte die Gestalt wütend.

„McKay ist nicht wirklich hier. Das ist alles nur eine Halluzination. Ich bin übernächtigt und habe Schuldgefühle wegen dem Unfall. Ich sollte wirklich zu Heightmeyer gehen.", redete Sheppard beruhigend auf sich selbst ein.

„Wie auch immer! Sie sollten mir jetzt wirklich zuhören, Major!"

„Verschwinde!"

„Wie bitte?", entgegnete McKay empört.

„Du bist eine Halluzination. MEINE Halluzination! Und ich will, dass du verschwindest!"

„Das würde ich ja gerne tun, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Aber dummerweise sind Sie der einzige, der mich sehen kann und deswegen auch meine einzige Möglichkeit den Fehler wieder rückgängig zu machen, den Sie verursacht haben!" Sheppard schaute misstrauisch zwischen den Fingern seiner Hand hindurch. „Was?" Die Halluzination stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm.

„Haben Sie jetzt auch noch Probleme mit ihren Ohren? Ich sagte, ich werde den Fehler, den Sie begangen haben, beheben - mal wieder. Es muss irgendetwas mit dem Gerät zu tun haben, dass wir getestet haben. Ich werde es genauer untersuchen müssen. Und SIE werden mir dabei helfen." Rodney - oder die Gestalt, die aussah wie Rodney - sah ihn mit einem typischen Rodney-Blick an. Einen Augenblick lang, bewunderte Sheppard die Beobachtungsgabe seines Unterbewusstseins. Eine so lebensechte Halluzination konnte vermutlich nicht jedes Unterbewusstsein produzieren. Dann wurde ihm klar, was die Halluzination eben von ihm verlangt hatte.

„Oh, Mann. Jetzt will sich mein Unterbewusstsein auch noch an McKays Labor vergreifen. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen."

„Ich bin keine Halluzination! Ihr Unterbewusstsein wäre doch gar nicht in der Lage so eine komplexe Persönlichkeit wie die meine hierher zu phantasieren!" John dachte kurz über diese Feststellung nach. Irgendwie stimmte das ja schon…

„Oh, Gott! Sie sind es wirklich.", entfuhr es ihm. Er ließ seine Hände sinken.

„Natürlich bin ich es! Das sage ich doch schon die ganze Zeit. Das ist alles nur ihre Schuld!" Sheppard nickte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Satz aus dem Mund des Wissenschaftlers hörte. Er seufzte auf. „Ja, McKay. Schon gut."

„Schon gut? SCHON GUT?! Überhaupt nicht gut! Ganz und gar nicht gut! Ich bin ein Geist! Ich kann nicht essen, nicht trinken, nicht schlafen. Was soll daran GUT sein?" Sheppard hielt es für wenig hilfreich zu erwähnen, dass McKay in seinem jetzigen Zustand weder zu essen noch zu trinken noch zu schlafen brauchte - zumindest was seinen Geist anging. Mit seinem komatösen Körper war das wieder was anderes, aber um den kümmerte man sich schließlich auf der Krankenstation.

„Also?" Er sah ihn fragend an. „Wie lautet der Plan?" McKay beruhigte sich wieder etwas. Er sah John von oben herab an. „Zuerst gehen wir ins Labor und untersuchen den Gegenstand."

--

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube betrat Sheppard das verwaiste Labor. Nur die Notbeleuchtung war eingeschaltet und die Arbeitsplätze waren allesamt verlassen. Fassungslos sah sich McKay um. „Warum arbeitet hier niemand? Wo sind meine ganzen Leute?"

„Die haben gehört, dass Sie im Koma liegen und sich endlich mal getraut schlafen zu gehen.", entgegnete Sheppard und dankte Gott, dass sie noch nicht dazu gekommen waren die Sicherheitskameras zu installieren. Er brauchte wahrhaftig kein Beweismaterial dafür, wie er - Selbstgespräche führend - einen Gegenstand der Antiker auseinander nahm, der vor wenigen Stunden den Chefwissenschaftler ins Koma befördert hatte. Jedenfalls solange nicht, bis er sicher war, nicht an Halluzinationen zu leiden. Er deutete auf Zelenkas Arbeitsplatz. Anscheinend hatte sich der Tscheche endlich die dringend nötige Pause gegönnt, zu der Carson ihm schon vor Stunden geratet hatte.

„Da ist der Gegenstand." Sie traten beide näher.

„Zum Glück hatten Sie wenigstens den Verstand Zeschanka mit der Untersuchung zu beauftragen und nicht einen der anderen Idioten, die sich hier Wissenschaftler nennen."

„Zelenka. Sein Name ist Zelenka.", korrigierte Sheppard ungeduldig. Er sah sich um. Hoffentlich kam Zelenka nicht auf die Idee seine Arbeit mitten in der Nacht fortzusetzen. McKay hatte sich inzwischen über das Artefakt gebeugt. Zelenka hatte die obere Abdeckung von dem kleinen Gegenstand herunter genommen. Interessiert betrachtete Rodney das Innenleben des Geräts.

„Dachte ich es mir doch!", entfuhr es ihm. Neugierig sah ihm Sheppard über die Schulter - oder besser: Er sah ihm durch die Schulter.

„Geben Sie mir mal die Abdeckung.", entgegnete der Wissenschaftler anstatt seine Frage zu beantworten. Sheppard warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Rodney, haben Sie da nicht etwas vergessen?" McKay sah von dem Gerät auf und Sheppard verständnislos an.

„Sie sind durchsichtig.", erinnerte Sheppard ihn. „Sind Sie sicher, dass sie irgendetwas halten können? Oder wollen Sie es riskieren, dass die Abdeckung herunterfällt?" McKay verzog das Gesicht. Er trat zur Seite.

„Sie werden die Abdeckung befestigen.", erklärte er. „Das ist ja schließlich auch das Mindeste, was Sie tun können!" Sheppard seufzte lautlos auf. Er hatte sich ja inzwischen an die andauernden Beleidigungen McKays gewöhnt, aber dass er sie jetzt auch noch abbekam, wenn der Wissenschaftler im Koma lag, war für seinen Geschmack doch etwas übertrieben. Er nahm die Abdeckung in die Hand.

„Vorsichtig!", warnte Rodney ihn laut. Erschrocken fuhr Sheppard zusammen. Er sah ihn warnend an.

„Wenn Sie noch ein Mal in mein Ohr brüllen, garantiere ich für nichts.", wies er ihn zurecht. „Ich hätte das Teil beinahe fallengelassen!"

„Oh bitte!" Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jetzt legen Sie die Abdeckung endlich auf das Gerät und befestigen Sie es damit." Der Major legte die Abdeckung an seinen Platz und griff nach dem kleinen Gerät, auf das McKay gedeutet hatte. Er dachte „An". Ein kleiner Energiestrahl schoss aus dem Gerät und verband die beiden Teile miteinander. Als die Arbeit nach kurzer Zeit beendet war, legte Sheppard den Laser zur Seite und atmete tief durch.

„Und jetzt?", wollte er wissen.

„Jetzt aktivieren Sie das Gerät." Sheppard fuhr herum.

„Nein! Das tue ich nicht!" Rodney sah ihn überrascht an.

„Bitte? Warum nicht? Wenn Sie es aktivieren…"

„… könnte alles mögliche passieren!", beendete er den Satz. „Ich könnte so enden wie Sie! Das ist sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich!"

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahrscheinlich!", hielt Rodney entgegen und inzwischen hatte Sheppard wieder seine Zweifel, ob es sich nicht doch um eine Halluzination handelte. „Der Zwischenfall wird sich nicht wiederholen."

„Wie können Sie sich da sicher sein?", wollte er wissen. Er fand, wenn er schon seine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzte, hatte er doch das Recht zu wissen auf was sich Rodneys Annahme stützte.

„Ich… ich bin es eben! Ich bin der intelligenteste Mensch in zwei Galaxien! Ich weiß, dass Ihnen nichts passieren wird! Jetzt aktivieren Sie den Gegenstand schon!" Langsam wurde er ungeduldig.

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass mir nichts passiert? Sie wussten schließlich auch nicht, dass das Gerät Sie ins Koma befördern würde!" McKay hob triumphierend den Zeigefinger.

„Genau genommen hat mich das Gerät nicht ins Koma befördert.", sagte er. „Das Gerät dient zur Spionage und die beste Form der Spionage sind unsichtbare Personen."

„Unsichtbare Personen?" Sheppard sah ihn ungläubig an. „Sie sind nicht unsichtbar! Sie liegen im Koma!"

„Ja, mein Körper liegt im Koma.", stimmte McKay zu. In seinen Augen funkelte der Stolz. „Aber mein Geist ist in der Lage sich auf ganz Atlantis frei zu bewegen. So waren die Antiker in der Lage Spionage zu betreiben: Sie trennten Körper und Geist voneinander. Der Körper blieb in der Krankenstation und der Geist ging wohin er wollte ohne dass ihn jemand sehen konnte."

„Das klingt absolut bescheuert.", urteilte der Major. „Kein Wunder, dass die Antiker kurz davor waren, den Krieg zu verlieren."

„Major!" Rodney verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er deutete auf das Gerät. Zögernd nahm Sheppard es in die Hand.

„Das wussten Sie aber nicht, als wir das Gerät aktivierten.", stichelte er. Der Wissenschaftler wurde rot.

„Das spielt keine Rolle! Aktivieren Sie endlich das Gerät! Ich habe auch nicht ewig Zeit!" Zögernd dachte Sheppard „An". Zuerst war es wie beim ersten Mal. Es geschah nichts. Dann schoss, wie auch schon beim ersten Mal, ein Energiestrahl aus dem Gerät direkt auf McKay zu.

--

Wie ein Verrückter rannte Sheppard die Gänge zur Krankenstation. Es waren erst wenige Augenblicke vergangen seit er das Gerät deaktiviert hatte. McKay war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Kurz nachdem der Energiestrahl ihn getroffen hatte, war er einfach verschwunden. Sheppard spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Es gab genau zwei Möglichkeiten, was passiert war.

Erstens: Das Gerät hatte so funktioniert, wie McKay es vermutet hatte, und McKays Geist war auf dem Weg zurück in seinen Körper. Oder zweitens… an diese Möglichkeit wollte er nicht denken. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er McKay auf dem Gewissen hatte. Die Türen der Krankenstation öffneten sich. Überrascht sah Carson ihn an.

„Major! Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte er. Sheppard brauchte einen Augenblick, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„McKay… Wie geht es ihm?" Er wusste, dass er Beckett wie ein Verrückter vorkommen musste, so wie er hier hereingestürmt kam und sich nach Rodneys Befinden erkundigte.

„Äh… unverändert.", entgegnete der Arzt nur Sekunden bevor ein mürrisches „Carson?" durch die Krankenstation hallte.

„McKay!", entfuhr es Sheppard erleichtert. Carson warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, bevor er an den Vorhang trat, der McKays Untersuchungsbett vom Rest der Station abtrennte und ihn zurückschob. McKay saß in seinem Bett und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Was mache ich in der Krankenstation?"

--

Die Untersuchungen schienen eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Schließlich trat Carson hinter dem Vorhang hervor und zog unschlüssig die Schultern in die Höhe.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären.", sagte er. „Aber Rodney ist wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein und bester Gesundheit. Na ja, bei der Gesundheit, bei der er vor dem Zwischenfall auch schon war."

„Aber wie ist das möglich?", fragte Elizabeth. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch! Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, dass wir unseren Chefwissenschaftler wieder haben. Aber was genau ist da eigentlich passiert?" Carson zog erneut die Schultern in die Höhe.

„Vermutlich hat der Energiestrahl, der ihn getroffen hat, einen neurologischen Schock ausgelöst. Das würde auch die merkwürdigen Hirnströme erklären, die wir bei ihm während seines Komas festgestellt haben. Mit der Zeit nahm der Schock ab und dadurch wachte er wieder auf." Nervös kratzte sich Sheppard am Hinterkopf. Er wusste nicht so genau, ob er den beiden sagen sollte, was sich vor McKays Aufwachen im Labor abgespielt hatte. Wenn er den beiden erzählte, dass er zusammen mit Rodneys Geist einen Weg gefunden hatte, McKay aus dem Koma zu holen, würde man ihn wohl auf direktem Weg zu Heightmeyer schicken. Ausserdem schien McKay gegenüber Beckett auch nichts davon erwähnt zu haben.

„Besteht die Gefahr von… Nebenwirkungen?", erkundigte sich Elizabeth weiter. Beckett schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Wir werden ihn aber auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Tage hier behalten und ihn beobachten." Er wandte sich an Colonel Sheppard. „Bei den nächsten Tests sollten Sie beide vorsichtiger sein." Sheppard nickte.

„Darauf können Sie sich verlassen.", versprach er. „Kann ich jetzt zu McKay?" Der Arzt und Elizabeth sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Ähm… sicher.", entgegnete Beckett und trat zur Seite. „Bitte." Sheppard ging an ihm vorbei und schob den Vorhang etwas zur Seite, damit er eintreten konnte. Hinter sich zog er den Vorhang wieder zu. McKay öffnete die Augen und gähnte.

„Major?", fragte er überrascht. Mit diesem Besuch hatte er nicht gerechnet. Der Major seufzte erleichtert auf. Es war gut, Rodney wieder gesund vor sich zu sehen.

„Hallo, Rodney! Oh, Mann!" Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, während er näher an sein Bett trat. „Das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen, was? Sie hätten aber auch wirklich vor dieser Katastrophe darauf kommen können, wozu dieser Gegenstand gut ist. Spionage ist ja schön und gut, aber es ist von den Antikern doch wirklich etwas übertrieben, gleich den ganze Seele eines Menschen auszulagern."

McKay verzog das Gesicht. „Major, ich bin gerade aus einem Koma aufwacht und daher nicht wirklich in der Lage ihren wirren Gedankengängen zu folgen. Von was reden Sie?" Der Major stutzte. „Erinnern Sie sich denn nicht an unser Gespräch? Darüber, dass dieses Gerät, das wir getestet haben, dazu dient Körper und Geist zu trennen, damit…" Er hielt inne und betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Es konnte doch nicht möglich sein, dass Rodney sich gar nicht erinnerte. Oder? „Sie haben keine Ahnung, von was ich rede, oder?"

„Im Moment… nein, nicht wirklich.", gab der Wissenschaftler zu. Er gähnte. „Und wenn Sie mich jetzt vielleicht…"

„Oh, klar." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Gute Nacht, Rodney." McKays Antwort bestand aus einem tiefen Brummen, während er sich auf der schmalen Liege auf die Seite drehte und die Augen schloss, welche sich nur wenige Augenblick später wieder schlagartig öffneten.

„Moment! Gerät, das Körper und Geist trennt?!" Er setzte sich auf. „Major? Major! Kommen Sie sofort zurück! Major!"


End file.
